I'm Home :: A Draco Malfoy Story ::
by BroadwaysMusicalDoll
Summary: Rumors have always surrounded Hogwarts, but this year, it begins to go too far. Draco Malfoy is coming back to school for his seventh and final year under the careful eye of an Auror. Is it possible that the Malfoy could actually change? Can he find love?


**Chapter One**

_Why am I here? What do they want with me? Why couldn't Mother have just taken me home? This is just embarrassing..._

The wind seemed to echo his every thought as it howled through the small crack in the tinted window. At least no one could see him... No one was supposed to see him. That was the whole point of the small, black carriage with one, normal looking driver, one black horse, and one, seemingly perfect footman seated beside the driver. Everything was to look like nothing was different, nothing was wrong. If anyone found out he had been released, well, any adults in the community, there might be a riot. He was the one that had been found to let the Death Eaters in that night. He was the one the Ministry caught. He was the one who put their children in danger. Any man would be mad to believe that the fact he was being let go wouldn't cause more than a little anger. 

A delicate sigh escaped the pale lips of the boy as his sapphire gaze turned to stare out the window. It was night, the Ministry thought it would be easier to transport him without being seen at night. No one was on the streets as there weren't many purebloods that found it joyful to walk alone through this country side. It was beginning to get more and more dangerous, even for the highest of purebloods. The danger they faced did not need to be spoken. No one would dare say his name anymore. He hadn't heard it in quite a long time and couldn't be happier for that fact. The last thing he wanted to do was be reminded of his horrible failure.

Placing a hand on his pale forehead, the boy ran that hand through his long, golden locks. At the age of seventeen, he was beginning to look exactly as his father had at this age. Before, this would have been a marvelous achievement. His father had been one of the most noble purebloods there were. He had given his family everything they needed to grow strong until that day quite late in his fifth year. That had been the day everything began to slip down a slowly declining slope. The boy's father had been taken away and locked up in Azkaban. The spark in his mother's eyes faded after many sorrow-filled nights alone. She would cry constantly leaving her baby boy to mop up the tears. Life at home became a living Hell. Memories of his father's disappointment haunted the boy's mind as did the sound of his mother's sobs. Why were they sending him back to such a place?

"Draco?" A deep voice came to the boy's ears as the carriage door opened. Looking over at the Auror, the Malfoy's deep eyes narrowed. This man, tall, well built with dark, brown hair covering his brown eyes, he was one of the people who would soon make his life worse than ever. Draco Malfoy was to be watched over at all times by this Auror until the Ministry had the Dark Lord under control. Yeah, like that would. The Ministry was merely fooling themselves, especially if they thought they could keep a Malfoy tied down, let alone the Dark Lord.

"We're here."

Slowly, Draco nodded. He knew where here was. How could it be anywhere else? The blond shifted his weight and moved over to the door before stepping out, letting his booted feet hit the cobblestones. Classic, black robes billowed in the wind behind him as his footsteps led him up the long path to the manor that was much more like a haunted house than a home. The large manor looked even more ghostly than he remembered. The gardens had gone without his mother's sweet care. A mere flicker from the living room's bay window was the only sign of life in the lonely house. It was the only reassurance that his mother was still there.

The Auror, his clothes just as dark as Draco's, followed the boy up to the front steps. The blond let his sapphire eyes drop as they finally reached the door. Normally, his hand would've reached for the golden handle, opened the large door, and just waltz in as if he was the King, himself. Tonight was different, however. Draco didn't even know if his mother had been told of his arrival. If she hadn't, the boy knew the woman would be frightened and would have a house elf answer. If she had been told, Draco imagined Narcissa would already be out on the porch to greet him with open arms. Oh, how he longed for his mother's safe arms.

A simple knock from the Auror was all it took for a small, female, house elf to open the door, her large, scared eyes peering up at the wizards. Draco couldn't help but give the tiny elf an equally small smile as her eyes scanned over to him. It was as if a secret message had been sent between the two, for just as the Auror was opening his mouth to request Mrs. Malfoy, the elf left the door slightly ajar and shuffled into the living room where Narcissa was seated silently on the couch, a small, black book in her hands.

"Mistress," the little elf squeaked, her scraped hands folded. "Master Draco is at the door with another man."

It took a mere moment for Narcissa to look at the elf with puzzled, blue eyes before getting to her feet, her black robes waving. The woman quickly ran to the door. Each and every thought of her son was just too demanding. She had to see him for herself, she needed to make sure he was all right. The woman threw the door open and peered upon her son, tears glistening in her eyes. With the boy being slightly taller than her, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Draco... Oh, thank goodness you're all right!"

How could anyone resist the love of their mother at a moment like this. It was hard to believe that he could have ever been horrified by his mother's affection. Right now, it just made him feel safe as Draco put his arms around his mother's waist and hugged her tightly. Her sobs echoed in his ears, but at least these cries were for joy of seeing her son again. In fact, one, small tear even leaked out of his own blue eyes as the overwhelming safe feeling of his mother's love surrounded him.

"Shh..." The young man whispered softly into his mother's gorgeous, blond locks. "It's okay... I'm here."

"Mrs. Malfoy." The Auror's voice broke through the family's happy reunion, forcing Draco to be the strong one and pull away from those warm arms. He gave his mother a small smile just before turning his gaze back to the man behind him, who, by now, was getting quite annoying. Narcissa followed in suit, putting on that hard, Malfoy front once more as she raised her head acting as if the heartfelt moment with her son had never happened. It was the way Malfoys handled such situations. They couldn't look weak, even in moments where it was possible for one to die of sadness or fear.

"I'm sorry, but could we go inside? There are a few details we need to discuss."

With a quick nod, the blond woman began to lead the two inside, letting Draco walk a head of her until they reached the opening of the living room. Books and papers were piled everywhere accept on a large, leather armchair. A glow seemed to haunt it, a glow that had been placed there since his father was taken away to Azkaban. Since that day, Draco's mother had kept the chair absolutely in perfect condition. She claimed that everything had to be just as if had been before he was taken so when he came back, he wouldn't have to worry about feeling at home again. Draco could almost see his father's strong shadow sitting in the old chair. Oh, how he missed him...

The Malfoys both sat down in their family chairs, Narcissa's beside Lucious' empty one while Draco's sat across from them both. The house itself seemed to have not change, but the mere air within was different, so full of sorrow and tears. What had they come to? as it really possible for a family as great as the Malfoys to fall this hard this fast?

"Mrs. Malfoy," the Auror said taking a seat on the large couch. "My name is Benjamin Foror. I'm sure you're very happy to see your son, but I'm afraid he's still under a formal lock down by the Ministry of Magic. Draco will be allowed to go to school, but I am assigned to follow him when he is unsupervised by another adult. I hope you understand this is the only way to keep him safe."

Throughout all of this, Draco's mind began to wander. What would his friends think when they saw him with some Auror tagging along with him? How would he ever be able to hang out with anyone? It couldn't be possible for the man to follow him _everywhere_. This man would not be able to tie down Draco Malfoy.

Although her son was merely growling about his own popularity, Narcissa couldn't help but be slightly afraid for her boy. She was more than just afraid. The woman was terrified. If she lost Draco, Narcissa would have nothing left in this world. Her husband had been taken away from her, and in the month Draco was at the Ministry, she was surprised she hadn't withered away into nothing. Yes, her body had become even smaller than before, her cheeks hollow. If anything happened to her baby boy, her only son, she knew that she would just die.

"Yes, Sir, I understand, anything to keep Draco safe. In fact, I'm sure you've had a long journey. I'll have a house elf bring you both a nice meal." The woman slowly rose, but her son followed in suit.

"I'm not hungry," he whispered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and starting on his trek out of the room.

"Would you like anything to drink, Draco?" Narcissa asked, her tone much more caring and motherly. Worry rested in her eyes as she stared at her troubled boy. The woman had always hated seeing her son in a bad mood, but there was something deeper here this time. It had to be about last year... Snape had saved him, the Ministry found him, and now he was being watched over like a little child in time out. How could he be happy in a situation like this?

Standing, Benjamin stared after the young boy. Was he really supposed to believe this boy was a criminal, yes, he had seen the mark on the blond's arm, himself, but that couldn't mean he still wanted to be part of the Dark Lord's army. The boy had lost his father to Azkaban due to that horrible monster, and his mother didn't seem to be holding up too well either. Draco just couldn't be the criminal everyone expected he was. Ben supposed he might have to prove that once Hogwarts came around.

"The Ministry has already removed anything that may be harmful to you, Draco."

At this, the blond stopped and slowly turned to look at the Auror. Had he really just said that? This man really seemed to believe that Draco was a mere child. He was seventeen, old enough to use magic outside of school. Yet, they had taken his wand away, he was told he wasn't getting it back until school started. How could they treat him like this? He was a Malfoy! Didn't that mean anything?

"I believe I'm old enough to take care of myself," he hissed in a low, dangerous voice. "I don't need to be looked after like a child."

"Draco, please-" Narcissa began to cut in, but stopped the instant her son shot her a look that simply said he was serious about every word. The woman didn't want to fight with the boy. She knew he had every right to be angry. What young man wouldn't be?

Without another word, Draco shoved his hands in the pockets of his robes and slowly made the long trek up the spiral staircase towards a room that would allow him some silence. He hadn't been there in almost a year, but before that, his room had been the best place in the whole manor.

Opening the large, wooden door, Draco stepped into the large room completely with dark green paint covering each wall. He closed the door behind him, locking it tightly. A bay window allowed the moonlight to find its way into the space, landing right of the bed. The wooden head bored, snakes carved into the nooks and crannies was where Draco would lay his head every night. Those snakes used to be so comforting to him. Now, they merely brought back the haunting memory of that man, the man he had pledged a life-long service to without even thinking twice.

A sigh slowly escaped the boy's pale lips as he unclipped his cloak an hung it up in his large closet. Stripping down to his boxers, Draco slipped on a pair of black sweatpants. All he needed to do was try and relax. He was home... He should be happy... Still, there was something haunting him, more like everything. Everything was wrong.

Flopping down on the king sized bed, the boy closed his eyes, letting his head fall to the side. As usual, that face appeared once more. It was as if the Dark Lord haunted him every time he closed his eyes. Draco hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep in a long time. In fact...

The boy's sapphire eyes opened once more. He looked to the night stand beside his bed before a sorrowful look came to his face. On the stand, there was a small pictures of a blond girl framed in a wooden frame. Her hair was the color of gold, long and straight. It reached to the middle of her back in layers. She sat on a window seat, staring out through the glass. The sun illuminated her beautiful, forest green eyes, the dark make-up seeming to make her even more attractive from the boy's point of view. Her white, Slytherin, long-sleeved shirt and her her Slytherin, school girl skirt fit her just right. Long, black socks traveled up to her knees, black shoes on her feet. Draco had taken that picture when he caught the girl off guard one fall afternoon just after school started. How could he have forgotten her?

It had been months since Draco had thoughts of anything, anybody other than his punishment and himself. How could he have forgotten to even five her a passing thought? It had only been last Christmas hen she had been lying right beside him, right in this bed. No, they hadn't done anything, just lied down. Draco could still hear her soft voice whispering sweet thoughts in his ear. Eventually, the girl had fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but fall into a sleep with a smile on his face. That night, Draco had believed he held an angel in his arms.

She wasn't that special, however. That night had been a moment of weakness. In fact, after that, Draco had convinced himself that this blond girl was no different from Pansy. No, she didn't go and crawl all over him like Parkinson, but she was no more beautiful, no more interesting. Still, as he stared at that picture, it was hard to keep that firm wall up. She looked so wonderful, so innocent in that photograph. How could he have forgotten her?

Reaching over to his bedside table, Draco pulled the drawer out. His hands shuffled around until he felt a piece of parchment an a quill grace his fingers. Retrieving them, the boy sighed and dipped the quill in a bottle of ink that sat on the table and began to write. He only needed two words to say it all.

**_I'm Home_**


End file.
